


泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（9）

by iiinnuendo



Series: 泰迪熊暴乱事件始末 [9]
Category: all鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiinnuendo/pseuds/iiinnuendo





	泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（9）

Chapter 9

 

“对了，前几天奶奶有给我打电话。”

两个人挤在巴士最后排靠窗的角落，李林林手里抱了一大包薯片，一边咔嚓咔嚓吃一边跟刘耀文聊天。

“我奶奶吗？说啥了？”

“嗯嗯，就说快到国庆节了，她晒了南瓜干秋葵干胡萝卜干笋干还做了茶花糕，等我回去吃呢。”

刘耀文的奶奶早些年间是中工院的院士，学工程搞科研，并不算刘家通常偏爱的小家碧玉，跟家族的关系如履薄冰，等到退休后，刘昊然也已经25岁，她便从刘家的宅子里搬出来，在青垞村住下。刘耀文五岁以前就和她住在山下竹林边的小屋子里，等到几年后，十几年后，他仍然感念老人在生命最初对他的收留，即使她永远站在刘昊然那边，助纣为虐隐瞒所有真相。

刘耀文摇摇头，把回忆推走，眼疾手快偷了几块薯片塞进嘴里，被李林林推搡，女孩问他：“奶奶跟你说没，你要不要和我一起回去住几天？”刘耀文搪塞着说再考虑考虑，他想起上一次接到奶奶的电话，问他身体好不好，问他学习怎么样，最后聊到刘昊然，老人明了他心底的憎恨和痛，并不避讳这个话题，只是用一种平稳又安宁的声调说：“耀文，也许你还没意识到，但事实上你们流着同样的血，你和你父亲其实非常相似。”而刘耀文笑着，轻飘飘回答：“奶奶，我永远不想成为像他那样的人。”

那样寒冷，那样冰雪皑皑，那样无情又暴虐的人。

他皱起眉，那些陵园下、餐厅里的画面不停在脑子里闪回，他开始想到回家后要面对的一切。刘耀文突然反应过来，从书包夹层里翻到手机，开了机，没几条未读信息，走那天宋文嘉回复他“知道了，注意安全”，此外就只有两条微信信息。

点开，果然是丁程鑫发来的。

第一条是：不许和女孩子睡一间房，不然杀了你。

可能宋文嘉一收到自己的信息扭头就告诉了丁程鑫，所以刘耀文刚到温泉山庄的时候，其实丁程鑫就已经在警告他，不过没收到回复。安静了两天，昨天晚上又发来了第二条信息，是15秒的语音，刘耀文从兜里翻出耳机戴上，点开，棉花糖一样的声音泄露出来：“对不起嘛……小耀。我错啦，快点回来。”粘腻湿滑非常，水汽从手机屏幕里溢散，他立刻就能分辨出丁程鑫嗓音里的哭腔是装的，也许是一边趴在床上吃芒果一边翘着脚发的这条语音，但刘耀文还是听着就不自觉勾起了嘴角，反复播放，反复心动，他死性不改地想到：丁程鑫这么乖，天生就应该被爱啊。

下车之前，他还在笑，心情很好地按了几个键回信息：就回来了，在家等我。

 

粤语崽在巴士到站的地方问刘耀文要不要再一起拼个车回学校，他摆手，说有还别的事要做，背着书包头也不回走了。今天天气仍然很晴朗，漫步于没有云的湛蓝晴空下，刘耀文走在陌生的街道上都觉得自己一往无前。这里他来得很少，因为没有什么购物欲，所以不常来这样寸土寸金的商业区中心，还被脚步匆忙的黑西服白衬衫包臀裙们撞了几下，刘耀文简直能嗅到空气中紧迫的压抑感。

走进办公楼大门时，果然被拦了下来，刘耀文背着双肩包从善如流到一边会客区等候，很乖顺的样子，十厘米高跟的前台接待哒哒哒离开时，刘耀文还笑着说：“谢谢阿姨。”惹得清脆的脚步声迈得更愤怒了。

他其实不太清楚自己来这里干嘛，能做什么。可一匹狼，哪怕是未成年的幼狼，只要没被抽掉脊柱骨，总是不惮于将对手咬得鲜血淋漓的，攻击的本能深深埋在他每一寸的骨血里。刘耀文其实特别清楚，丁程鑫是跟刘昊然一样的人，汹涌残暴的海洋本身，呼啸着，互相掀起滔天巨浪试图吞没对方，但他那么娇弱，那么柔嫩而小，刘耀文舍不得，他了解自己的父亲，几乎百分之百能够确认，最后被卷进大洋深处的漩涡里，溺亡于深海粉身碎骨的人，会是丁程鑫。

刘耀文的思绪没持续太久，出乎意料地，女接待很快就回来了，一丝不苟地笑着，说：“请跟我来，刘董已经在等您了。”

刘耀文站起身，自嘲地笑了笑，心情却异常放松，原来只要把自己放得足够低，承认失败也没那么难。为了心爱的小女孩，他愿意从出生以来第一次向自己的父亲恳求一件事。你放过他吧，刘昊然，在进门之前，刘耀文已经信心满满，为自己的无悔付出而感动，年轻的热血最后一次熊熊燃烧，几乎像璀璨的阳光。

门开了，刘昊然的办公室宽阔而一览无余地展示在眼前，刘耀文粗略地扫了几眼，跟他想像中不太一样。女接待把他带到会客室就低着头带上门出去了，刘昊然居然真的在那里等，衬衫扣子扣得一丝不苟，袖子挽起来，坐在黑色牛皮沙发上喝茶。桌面上很突兀地摆了一只花瓶，里面是种妖冶怪异的蓝紫色花朵。他叫了一声“父亲”，刘昊然点点头，让他在自己对面坐下，刘耀文把书包脱下来放在一边，四顾观察这间房，发现了更多蓝色花朵，到处都是，点缀在书柜旁、窗台上，连墙壁上挂着的画框里面，主角都是这样蓝幽幽的花，刘耀文皱着眉仔细看，觉得这种花很怪，像是，像一张吐着舌的小小人脸。

“德国鸢尾。你母亲生前很喜欢。”

刘昊然目光焦点并不在刘耀文身上，却发现了他眼神的飘忽，喝茶的动作顿了几秒，接着说：“你还真的来了。”

因为对这种轻蔑的嗓音格外敏锐，刘耀文立刻就皱起眉，刘昊然把白瓷杯轻轻放下，终于开始似有如无地打量刘耀文，仍然是那种熟悉的，看一只污脏流浪狗的眼神，从头到脚扫视。

“马嘉祺没这么蠢，敖子逸没这么莽。他们如果已经成年，或许还会来找我求一求，敢背着个书包就来的，也只有你了。”

久居上位的人连鄙夷都做得轻柔，刘昊然声音沉缓，古井般无怒无喜。刘耀文感到急切的想要离开的欲望涌上来，但他咬咬牙，忍住了。

“程程哥哥还在读大学，他二十岁都还没满。”下一句就要说，你放过他吧，可刘耀文的话才刚到这里，青涩的少年嗓音就被成年男人深沉的声音打断，刘昊然没兴趣把同样的内容听两遍，他一摆手，“这些东西你哥哥已经说过了，最大的那个。”

“别碰丁程鑫，是吗？我拒绝。还有什么要说的？”

刘耀文瞪大了眼睛，猛地站起来，恨不得马上爬过桌子去揪刘昊然的衣领，刻在骨血里的教养却把他钉在原地，只是紧紧握着拳头，指甲都陷入自己掌心，嗓子里能迸出火：“你凭什么强迫他？他不愿意、他只是……”

这句措辞强烈的话在空中飘一圈，“强迫”、“不愿意”，久久没有回应，却不知怎么地逗笑了刘昊然，但绝不是出于喜悦的笑，而是喉咙里翻滚的嗤笑。刘昊然闭上眼睛喝完最后一口茶，似乎突然一下子失去了跟刘耀文交谈的意向，叫秘书送他出去，自己则起身，径直往另一个房间走。

表情跟刘昊然如出一辙严肃而冰冷的秘书走进了办公室，被刘耀文用力推开手臂，他从沙发上跳下来，三两步跟在刘昊然身后进了门，却一下愣在原地，跟会客厅不同，这才是刘昊然平时真正工作的地方，昏暗的房间里，摆着更多更多的鸢尾花，一株两株散落在各个角落，满目全被深浅不一的妖异的紫色填满，令人头皮发麻。

刘昊然站在书桌边，侧过身子冷着脸看向这边，而刘耀文顺着他的方向，眼神落在了桌面上一个褐色的8寸相框上。他看到了一张年轻女人的照片。

瞬间，似乎心脏从喉头钻了出来，刘耀文屏着呼吸走过去一把夺下那个相框，而刘昊然根本没有阻止的动作，任由刘耀文死着盯住那张颦颦的照片，双手打颤。

照片上的女人极其美丽，她有一头柔软而蓬松的浅栗色长发，垂在肩头；皮肤非常白，几乎和身上的白色连衣裙融为一体，因为肤白，所以娇艳欲滴的红唇更像开在雪地里的鲜花，这样用男人的心尖血染红的颜色，他曾经见到过，刘耀文的大脑里每个角落都开始尖叫着轰鸣，每条神经也似乎被挖土机碾过，他想把照片拿开，不再看了，可是目光却已经无可挽回地落在了她的眼睛，与此同时，刘昊然的声音在耳边响起来：

 

“很像吧，尤其是眼睛。”

 

眼睛，宝石般透亮的瞳孔，月牙一样温柔的圆弧，黑色羽睫扇动，另一双笑着的眼睛浮现在脑海中，和眼前陌生女人的眼睛交叠，完美无缺地合起来，几乎像同一只蝴蝶的左右两半翅膀。

 

刘耀文不知道自己是什么时候把相框背面的支架掰下来一片的，他不受控的、属于山野的本能暴躁地翻滚出来，拳头砸在刘昊然额角，那木片被刘耀文紧紧抓在手里，在他的父亲脸上划出不深不浅的血坑，还没来得及挥第二拳就已经被秘书叫来的保安架空了身子拉开，刘耀文一边疯了似的挣扎一边怒吼：“刘昊然你对得起我妈吗？丁程鑫不是任何人的替代品，你不配、你不配！你别动他！……”

额角破了口的男人没有言语，静默地立着，拿一条手帕缓慢地擦掉脸上点点血迹，才终于皱起眉一步步走过来，刘昊然站定，微微昂着头，一只手捏住刘耀文的下巴抬起了他的脸，用了死力气，刘耀文的两颊立刻出现皮下血管破裂的斑驳红痕，刘昊然暴力地捏着他，下颚线条刀一般锋利。一句一句往外吐字：

 

“这样一副义无反顾、无怨无悔的样子来质问我，真的是为了丁程鑫吗，可是刘耀文，你搞没搞清楚你自己算个什么？”

 

“自以为爱得宽宏又高尚，那就应该直接消失。可事实上，你才是最自私的那一个，你是因为自己想要，想霸占，才会来跟我对着干。”

 

“爱一个人就恨不得杀了他，恨不得全世界其他人全都死光，恨不得把他嚼碎了吞下去，刘耀文，别自我欺骗了，你不过是又一个刘家的男人而已。”

 

根本不用动手，不用下刀子，他这样残忍的人，只用简单的言语就将自己的亲生儿子分尸成了无数块，还嫌脏。刘昊然松开手，把那个相框从刘耀文攥紧的拳头里剥出来，轻柔地用指腹抹了抹照片上的划痕，而后捧进怀里，再不看刘耀文一眼。

 

明明来时还晴朗的天，再抬起头看，却已经黑云压城，划破天穹的闪电后，惊雷落地，如钟磬鸣。

 

刘耀文被丢出来，双眼失明，双耳失聪，像只神志未开的小兽，他麻木地在街上游荡了很久，直到被一个童稚的声音拉住脚步，“大哥哥，你的手在流血！”

刘耀文僵硬地扭过头，看到是一个被妈妈牵着的小男孩，此时正惊讶地指着自己的左手，他这时才发现，刚才捏着相框时太用力，被掰断的木片生生嵌进了自己掌心，现在血肉都翻开，他却感觉不到疼痛，刘耀文把手掌藏进袖子里，费力地对小男孩摆出一个笑，摇摇头，迈开脚步跑远了。

 

就这样漫无目的地疯狂奔跑，又跑了一个多小时，等到刘耀文终于爬上那道短坡，出现在自己家房子附近时，他发现早有一个身影靠在铁门边等了，是宋文嘉，他看到刘耀文走过来的样子，眼神暗了一下，伸出手摸刘耀文的眼睛：“怎么搞的？怎么哭了？”

刘耀文并不知道自己脸上潮湿的水流是眼泪，他以为早就下雨了，所以才会有这样漫天盖地的阴冷钻进人皮肤里，几乎无孔不入。

“你早就知道了对吧？你第一眼看到丁程鑫就知道他跟妈妈长得那么像，你们全都知道！马嘉祺、敖子逸，你们是不是他妈的脑子有病啊？”

即使面对这样暴怒到精神状态极其不稳定的刘耀文，被他狠狠推开，宋文嘉脸上也没有显出多少惊慌失措，仍然是平静，他再次试图用手掌去抹掉刘耀文汹涌的眼泪，平缓地开口解释：“颦颦从孤儿院把我接回来的时候，我才三岁，嘉祺和小逸只是襁褓里没满周岁的婴儿，两年后她去世，其实并没有留下什么记忆。你不要这样说，这都跟程程无关，他……”结果话还没说完，又结结实实挨了一拳，“我只是希望你能尊重他！你们能够尊重他！他什么也没有做错啊为什么要成为别人的替代品……只有我一个人是真正爱丁程鑫的，你们都不是……都不是！”

刘耀文掌心的伤口在动作间撕裂得更宽广，像一朵盛放的血肉之花，他一拳一拳狠绝地砸在宋文嘉身上，对方却完全不还手，只是用双臂制住刘耀文的身子，声音一如既往的平静：“耀文，我爱丁程鑫，我爱他胜过世上其余的一切。只是你不能理解，但它仍然存在。”

“哦？是吗，那你跟刘昊然说了什么，你爸跟你心爱的人搞在了一起，你有什么感觉啊？”

刘耀文脑子里的弦显然已经断了，绝望地口不择言，而他又天生沿袭了一张残忍的嘴，只言片语就能让受害人崩溃，刘耀文目眦崩裂地推搡着宋文嘉，终于感到肩上一松，宋文嘉把他放开了，那时他们站在楼下的花园里，芙蓉茉莉和菊花都开了，那丛五彩斑斓的秋菊还是刘耀文刚来C市时，四个人自己穿着塑胶筒靴拿着小铲子种下的，宋文嘉教他怎样掘出一个土坑，教他播种和填土，待到发了芽抽了条以后，又教他怎么驱虫，怎么把枝桠修剪得更好看。那些五彩斑斓的秋菊被晒干，宋文嘉每年都会给他一个瓷罐，里面是干透的菊花和普洱，让刘耀文泡茶喝，他泡过一两次就不记得了，那种清雅的味道，却时时萦绕在唇齿间。

宋文嘉就站在那花丛边，退后两步，拉开了自己和刘耀文之间的距离，他脸上的表情终于不那么平稳，刘耀文得愿所偿看到宋文嘉失控的样子，自己最年长的哥哥，永远温柔地保护着自己的哥哥，无所不能的哥哥，原来也只是另一个颓唐的受害者，宋文嘉高大的身体隐没在树影间，静静地、低沉地开了口：

“刘耀文，你第一次毫无顾忌地在丁程鑫胸口留下吻痕时，怎么不知道问问我是什么感觉？”

 

榕树叶被晚风吹得沙沙摇动，宋文嘉再没有说话，转身离开花园，走进了楼里。刘耀文仍然站在原地，呆滞的，有种海啸就在面前而他却不知道躲避的笨拙感，低头一看，想起来这棵树就是丁程鑫之前抛尸泰迪熊的地方，他心底那个围绕着小熊转动的球形宇宙即将爆炸后消亡，而刘耀文近乎冥顽不灵地相信着、渴求着，丁程鑫会是自己的避风港。他抬头看那扇挂着鹅黄色碎花帘子的窗，咬紧牙关向房子里跑去，前额的碎发在风中扬起来，像海面上最后一只洁白的帆。

 

他一步一步走进门，经过客厅，逐渐靠近那个漂浮的粉色梦境，直到脚步停在丁程鑫卧室门口，看着从门缝里透出来的亮光，刘耀文骤然回想起来，丁程鑫第一次走进他们家的客厅，房间里满溢的白光，温柔而璀璨，在他耳边许下诺言，说要带他去美丽的未来。

 

0.5秒前，刘耀文仍然幻想着，丁程鑫会穿着那件小熊印花的睡衣扑上来抱住自己，怀抱温暖而干燥，眼神充满欣喜；0.5秒后，他推开了那扇门。

 

全是花。

满室妖冶的鸢尾扑上来覆盖住刘耀文全部的视野，一张张类人的小脸朝他笑着，到处都是，不单单是蓝紫色，窗帘下的桃粉、台灯旁的深紫、床上放着的亮橙的灿黄色的花被直立的绿叶众星捧月护着，蜿蜒又多彩，像一条彩虹流进了房间，漫延成河。而丁程鑫手里正拿着一朵枯萎了的，低头沉思，纤瘦的身体也不知不觉融进花田里，变成色彩最怪异的一支。

 

刘耀文开门的动静惊扰了他，丁程鑫一下抬起头，眼睛笑起来，说：“你回来啦。”接着又自然地开口：“鸢尾每一朵花的寿命都只有一天，但一株鸢尾可以不断开出新的花，如果第二天去看，已经看不到昨天的同一朵了。是不是很有意思的植物？”

他在房间中央的地板上坐着，几朵枯萎的紫花垂落在他洁白的双腿间，这间卧室已经变成了花海，有的花束还原封不动关在包装纸里，有的已经被拿出来插进有水的花瓶，更多的则是随意散落在地板上，甚至有被踩踏的痕迹，花瓣散落，汁液横流，丁程鑫完全失掉一个普通人类的真实性，他变成了他那淡紫色的雾气本身，具象化的恶意，却妖娆而芬芳。

这样如梦似幻的场景里，刘耀文终于看到自己的梦碎了。那个小小宇宙被毒气入侵，杀死了一切活物，从此寸草不生，他已经无法很好地控制自己的言语和行动，颤抖着走过去抓起一把鸢尾就往窗外扔，一边扔一边喃喃自语：“不是你的花，这不是属于你的花……”

丁程鑫慌乱地从地板上爬起来挡住刘耀文，像个无助的孩子，刘耀文一只手抱着头，几乎恳求：“都烂了，扔掉好不好？”

“不好，不好！”

丁程鑫开始拉长嗓子哭叫，并没有任何人伤害他，他去抢刘耀文手里的鸢尾，花汁被挤出来，满手香气浓郁的粘腻，他悲切的嗓音吊着：“枯萎也有枯萎的美丽，这就是我的花，在我想要扔掉它之前，它们就是我一个人的花。”

他人生第二次被用力推开了，丁程鑫被刘耀文推倒在地，身边茂密的花丛开始一点点被拢着扔出去，院子里落起一场纷纷扬扬的花雨。刘耀文脸上没有任何表情，只是机械地重复着扔花的动作，他的身体仿佛已经不属于自己了，灵魂也飘到另一个世界，那是一片紫色的鸢尾花田，其间偶尔点缀着几朵淡黄色的，几张脸依次闪过，先是颦颦，她脚步轻快地消失在紫色的深处，接着是刘昊然，再接着是丁程鑫，他们一前一后，头也不回地离开刘耀文身边，牵着手踏入属于花的异世界。

房间快要被搬空了，丁程鑫半躺在地上哭得厉害，浑身都在抖，他像被扒光了衣服，又像被放进没有水的鱼缸，那些他赖以生存的爱意和安全感被夺走，丁程鑫发着抖抱住自己，含着手指口齿不敏地说些什么，对着刘耀文的身影，一遍又一遍重复：

“这就是你想要的不是吗？为什么不肯承认呢……”

身边有半朵白色鸢尾的残骸，丁程鑫颤颤巍巍捻起它，哭着塞进了烂红的嘴里。


End file.
